Young Love
by lifeasemily
Summary: All Cat wanted was a normal life. It all changed when a certain Italian came over to visit and things went terribly wrong. Will Cat and Tonino have what it takes to conquer this new terror? Rated M for later chapters, Cat x Tonino


**Okay, hopefully this will be the longest Note here at the beginning. Thanks for your interest in my story, Please, PLEASE, leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate knowing what the masses think of my story. DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything out of the Chrestomanci books, This is only a fictional writing that I have created. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>** - **The Change**

Cat sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he was so excited that he was actually bored. He even refused to play soldiers with Roger and Julia after lunch. Being Wednesday, Cat had no school or magic practice with Chrestomanci to make the time fly faster. Hell, Cat would've taken a few lessons in Magic Theory instead of this entire wait. Cat drummed his fingers on the sides of his face as he stared out of his bedroom window onto the lush green below. More than once Janet came in, feeling it was her duty as Cat's sister to keep tabs on him. Most of the Castle crew knew that Cat was in his room, and most chose to think nothing of it and leave him alone. Cat sighed again. The only person who could help him, was, as usual, off in another world, doing duties that come along with the title Chrestomanci.

Ages seemed to pass for the Young Chant, however only an hour passed before the Castle's main gates opened. When Cat saw the gates open, he flew down the stairs and through the green carpeted corridors, only slowing down when he reached the last flight of stairs by the front hall. By this time, the front doors were open and Miss Rosalie was chatting about something like everyone gets sick when they're traveling, but Cat wasn't paying attention to her. His attention was drawn to the small Italian, who, like himself, had fair hair, but whose eyes were dark and innocent. Just like magic, Antonio Montana looked for Eric, and when his eyes met the blue-eyed Cat, he beamed his most charming Italian smile at him. Cat beamed back, and the room filled with joy.

"_Buon giorno,"_ Tonino said up to Cat.

"And a good day to you too, Tonino!" Cat said, laughing. Cat had learned a few things in Italian after the tragic time with Neville Spiderman, during their vacation in South France.

Cat made his way down the last few stairs to stand near the other boy. By then, most of the Castle knew Tonino had arrived, and Janet, Julia, and Roger had all arrived in the front hall. Tonino brought the warmth of Italy along with him, because the rest of the day the Castle was filled with laughter and a nice blanket of comfort. Cat couldn't complain too much, because Tonino was always smiling his little sheepish smile and talking about Italy since the last time he was at the Castle. Cat felt a little excluded by the Young Italian because he had heard all the stories because of Tonino's letters.

By dinnertime Chrestomanci was back from business in Series Five, donning an emerald dressing gown with golden leaves embroidered on it. At the dinner table Tonino was sitter next to a rather unhappy Cat. Cat couldn't rationalize why he felt so…so _protective_ of Tonino. Cat supposed it was from the time when they were with Spiderman, and he dismissed that though as soon as it entered his brain. _Tonino was special,_ Cat thought, _and he is the youngest, so it's normal for me to be protective, right?_ Cat wondered about this for a few more moments until Tonino captured his attention.

"Eric," Tonino said with his Italian accent, "How have you been recently?"

Cat thought this to be a strange enough question, but he answered nevertheless, "Just fine, I've still been stumped with Magic Theory," he said.

"Well that hasn't changed!" Tonino exclaimed, struggling to hold back laughter.

"Of course not!" Cat said, biting his lip just in time to stop a fit of laughter.

Both boys were quite aware that Chrestomanci was vaguely staring in their direction, his own way of paying acute attention.

Cat looked at Tonino.

Tonino looked at Cat.

They knew that they had best save the rest of the conversation for later and both boys began zealously eating the food that was presented to them on the now stainless steel platters.

Dessert went by in a fury on cakes and ice cream. Before long, both boys were inside the playroom, staring at Roger playing soldiers with Julia, and Julia was knitting, reading, and eating some toffee all at the same time again. Janet, on the other hand, was absent, and when Cat asked about this, there was no response from either twin.

"Oh well," said Tonino, "Want to go to your room then?"

Cat nodded. Anything to get away from the pudgy twins. As Cat led Tonino up through the green carpeted halls and up the old tower to his room, a strange, tingly feeling was working its way though his gut. _What is this?_ Cat thought._ Is it…some sort of spell?_ Cat looked over suspiciously at Tonino. He looked as innocent as ever, which made the tingly feeling even worse. _How silly am I? _Thought Cat, _to think that Tonino would cast a spell on me._ Mentally laughing at himself, Cat walked through the door of his room. Cat had enough time to turn around to watch Tonino close the door before the ground shook violently.

On the ground, Cat found himself relieved when he found Tonino on the ground as well. Looming overhead was a dark and menacing darkness. It descended onto the floor to fill the entire room, and Cat found himself screaming.

"Tonino!" Cat shouted as he reached for the other boy's hand, and once it had been found, Cat teleported them onto the lush green, or, what used to be the lush greens.

The lush greens were brown, withered, and cracks were found all over the gardens like mud cracks. The Castle looked worse. It was an ivy infestation. There was green ivy **everywhere** Cat looked. Chrestomanci Castle was older than ever; the rocks were old and mossy, and the wooden doors were creaky and full of mildew.

Cat gasped. He had never seen the Castle look like **this** before. He scanned what was left of the lush green, which was now a mud brown, and then looked down at his feet. There was Tonino, lying perfectly motionless.

Panicking, Cat knelt down and tried to shake the Young Italian awake. To his relief, Tonino did wake up.

"Wha?" Tonino said drowsily.

"I'm not sure Tonino…" Cat said, "I'm just not sure."

Tonino sat up now, covered head to toe with mud. He looked at himself and then at Cat. "What did you do?" He yelled.

Cat was stunned, he had never heard Tonino yell, much less at him, but before he could retort back, Tonino spoke again.

_"Scusi," _Tonino said, eyes full of unshod tears, "I don't know what came over me."

Cat didn't know whether to be embarrassed, angry, or sorry. In truth, he was feeling all three, but he managed to stutter out, "Apology accepted."

There was a long silence that hung in the air like a thick fog. Cat stood up and held down his left hand to Tonino. "We might as well go check out the Castle." Cat said with a slightly bemused expression.

Tonino grinned and grabbed the offered hand and hoisted himself up. "Let's go check it out!" Tonino exclaimed, "I bet I can beat you to the doors!" And with that, he started running.


End file.
